Lonely
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: When Mesprit decides to go visit Azelf for a while she finds out how lonely he has been for a long time.


Mesprit, the Being of Emotions, sat on a rock in the middle of a forest looking up at the leaves falling from the branches onto the ground. The leaves were all brown, red, and orange since it was already the fall season which meant…once this season was over…winter will be the next season to take over. Once it took over…every creature living in this forest will hibernate until spring arrives to take over.

A cold breeze brushed against Mesprit fur causing her to shiver as she wrapped her tails around herself so she wouldn't have to catch a cold. After that, she looked up at the sky which was orange which meant it was almost nighttime since the sun was about to set even if she couldn't see the sunset then she could see the sky and clouds give the answer to her.

She then looked at the ground which were covered with leafs since the grass was under them and besides she didn't even want to think how high the leaves compared to the rock she was sitting…so their was no reason to land on the ground unless someone pushed her off.

Mesprit then looked both ways trying to see if anyone else in the forest besides herself, she even looked behind herself…there was absolutely nothing…it was just total quietness in the forest except for the wind blowing.

She shook her head and sighed as she looks at the ground again.

"_Maybe I should go home now…it's almost getting dark anyway…but I've always wanted to stay up late, so I guess it's alright…but then again I do have to get some sleep"._

Her mind was arguing on what she should do right now.

"_What to do…what to do…that's it, I can't think straight maybe I'll go see Uxie instead…besides, he lives nearby…so I'll go see what he's doing right now…but, then again, I really want to see Azelf…he lives faraway from here and I haven't seen him for a long time…the last I saw him is when we had to stop those humans from controlling time and space… maybe I should go pay him a small visit…just to see how he's doing"_ she nodded her head.

She got up to stand on the rock and closed her eyes as her body started to glow pink then she was gone in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile

Azelf, the being of willpower, was sitting outside on the top of his cave that was in the middle of a lake. He was looking up at the orange sky listening to the breeze blow against his fur. It was quiet outside…too quiet…since he was the only one their and he wasn't happy about it.

"_Why do I always have to be alone…everyday…I always have to stay here by myself guarding this lake from any humans trying to destroy it…why can't I just be free like any other pokemon who have fun or go to different places in the world" _

He shook his head as another breeze blew against his fur.

"_The last time I've ever left this place is when Dialga and Palkia where being control by that human…what that person name again,"_ tried to think who the person name was but couldn't come up with an answer _"doesn't matter…anyway the last time I've left this place was a long time ago…that's is also the last time I saw Uxie and Mesprit…I wonder how they're doing?"_

"_The three of us haven't hanged out together for a long time…," _he looked down at the lake staring down his reflection in the water _"but I'm sure Mesprit and Uxie probably see each other everyday…but I can't since I was assigned to guard the lake for the rest of my life" _he then noticed a small pebble next to him.

He picked it up, stretched his arm back, and threw it real hard out of his hand.

Azelf watched it sail through the air before it landed in the lake with a splash.

He stared at the spot where the pebble landed.

"_They probably enjoy each others company…since they're almost like a brother and sister that are protecting each other…the brother protecting his sister from anyone or anything trying to do harm to her"_

Another breeze blew against his fur as he looked at the orange clouds.

"_If they care about each other, then what about me…do they care about me…probably not?"_ he looked down at the lake staring at his reflection.

"_They probably think that I deserve to live by myself and to guard this lake for the rest of my life"._

As he was looking down at his own reflection he noticed a bright pink light in cornered of his eye. He knew who it was in that pink light a couple feet away and he just wasn't in the mood to see her.

Mesprit came out of the pink light as it faded away into nothing. She shook her head "_I got to stop using all my energy to teleport to the very location I think of" _she looked around a bit then noticed Azelf a couple feet away from her.

She said hi to the being but he didn't responded back to her.

She tried saying it again but no response.

"_I s he ignoring me or just doesn't know I'm here" _she thought to herself.

Mesprit said hi to him a third time but he didn't respond back to that either.

Now she felt like she was being ignored…she walked up to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Azelf, you awake?" she tapped his shoulder only for him to grab her arm and pull her to the ground landing on her face.

He was still holding her arm as she lifted her head while trying to ignore the pain. She looked at him as he was still staring out at the lake.

"Azelf…why did you do that?" she asked in a calm but serious tone.

"Because Mesprit, I know why you came here" he replied to her in a loud angry voice.

She looked at him in a calm relaxed mood "you do, huh, alright why did I come here," she wanted to know why because as she was looking at him, she could sense his feelings getting all worked up _"your just confused Azelf…if you just stay calm then you'll be fine…but right now just confused"_ she smiled at herself.

"You just came here just to check on me to see how I'm doing…then you would leave quickly to go hangout with Uxie while I have to stay here all by myself never seeing you ever again"

As she listen to Azelf talk, she started to sense a feeling within him she never felt before…it felt like loneness. She then had a surprise looked on her face as she saw a tear run down his cheek!

"Azelf…are you…crying"

Azelf was so confused, upset, and sad since being so lonely for so long has put a huge impact on him…that he was starting to get scared.

Being scared and confused at the same time made him let go of Mesprit arm and he curled himself up as tears came out of his eyes running down his cheeks hitting his fur.

The pink being just stared at him with a sad look on her face.

"_Azelf…I never knew you felt this way…being alone for such a long time"_

She scooted closer to him and put her arms around him, allowing his head to lay on her chest as she closed her eyes.

She then felt Azelf arms around her waist making her heart beat a little and feeling her face get warm but she ignored it, because right now…Azelf needed her.

The two beings stayed silent together as the wind blew against their fur.

Azelf sniffed as he moved his head up to look at Mesprit who was looking at him with a smile.

"_Feeling better_" she softly asked him.

He nodded his head.

"_That's good"_

They then looked up at the sky to see it was nighttime since it was dark outside.

Mesprit looked back at Azelf who was still looking up at the sky as she placed a paw on his cheek making him look at her "Azelf, do wish to getaway from this place for awhile?" she smiled with a friendly look.

Azelf nodded "yes mesprit, I do want to leave this place for a while…but I can't…because I'm afraid if Arceus finds out that I left this place…then…then I'll-" mesprit shushed him with her paw.

"You'll be fine Azelf…trust me"

Azelf nodded as Mesprit took her paw off of him.

"What now?" he asked.

"Would like to go see Uxie?" she replied with a question as she got up from the ground and helped him up.

"You won't pretend that I'm not their, right"

Mesprit shook her head.

"What about-" mesprit put her paw over his mouth again.

"Neither will Uxie…besides he has been wanting to see you again" she took her paw off his mouth.

"Really"

Mesprit nodded her head as she leaned in close "and so have I" she gave him a kiss on the lips and put her arms around him as she close her eyes never wanting to let go of the person that was alone for a long time and wanting to show her feeling to him.

Azelf was quite shocked at what Mesprit was doing to him...but...he seemed to like it.

He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, making them both never wanting to stop, but they had to...since they needed air to breath.

Mesprit just smile as she felt her cheeks get all warm "sorry about that Azelf...but I just wanted to show how much I still cared about you" she gave him a quick kiss to the lips and pulled away.

"It's okay...um, do you think maybe we can do it again?" he asked.

Mesprit put her arms around his waist "maybe after we visit Uxie for awhile...I'll bring you back to my place and allow you stay with me for a couple years...if you want too...and then we'll do it again" she smiled at him.

"After we visited Uxie?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Okay...I would love to stay with you for a couple years" he answered her.

She smiled at his answer and let go of his waist to hold both of his paws "Come on...lets go visit Uxie" she closed her eyes.

"I'm right behind you Mesprit" he closed his eyes to.

The two beings glowed blue and pink for a second then disappered in a flash of light.

Azelf felt so alone for a long time but Mesprit came along and cheered him up by showing her feeling for him...and now he wasn't alone anymore or upset...because it only took a little comfort and one kiss to make him feel happy, once again!

* * *

**Well, there you readers go another story for Azelf and Mesprit.**

**I sometimes think Azelf should be with Mesprit alot since they seem to understand each other!**

**Anyway, please review**


End file.
